


The Spider's Web

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Baelish hates bad investments..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His slippered feet move so silently he may have startled Ros if she weren't expecting him. "Lord Varys." Ros greets him with a mixture of both fear and something even more dangerous, hope.

Desperation oozes from her pores. She self-consciously wonders if he can smell it on her, if he knows this as well. She needs him, she needs this. Lord Baelish has already decided she is a bad investment. Ros knows that once he has made up his mind..

Lord Varys' bow is curt and to the point. He wastes no time. "Lord Baelish is quite smitten with his new wife, is he not?" Why does he ask questions he already knows the answers to, Ros wonders. "He is my lord, very much so."

"And where do you think his loyalty lies?" With himself, Ros wants to say, but she holds back. Curiosity gets the better of her and she wishes to hear his response instead of voicing her own. "My lord?" Ros' question is delivered with such false sincerity she almost smiles. A whore does not just fuck, my lord. We prod, we listen.

"Lannisters always pay their debts. Your employer gave them the Tyrells and in exchange Lady Sansa was made a poor match."

"Yes, my lord." Varys smiles knowingly at her quick response. "Whores have more choices than highborn ladies, my dear. Remember this when you envy Lady Baelish."

"I don't envy her, my lord." A chill runs up Ros' spine as she thinks of the many things she has seen and not seen while working in Lord Baelish's establishment. "I'm afraid of him."

"Yes, our mutual friend is not a knight from the songs, is he? Surely you've heard the whispers of his love for the girl's lady mother?" 

"I have, my lord. He mentioned it once." Lord Baelish's words echo in her head, his smooth voice so clear, so very real that she almost gasps in fear. _I'm not going to fight them, I'm going to fuck them._

"Loose lips." The smile that curls from the Spider's mouth is unlike Lord Baelish's. It is genuine, filled with triumph. "And what did our friend say about his dear Cat?"

"That it was not to be, my lord." Lord Varys expected this, of course. Their training always seems to prevail. Whores spin webs just as spiders do, but their webs are spun with "yes, m'lord"s, loaded questions and vague answers.

"No, it was not. It seems he has found himself in a more fruitful situation as it stands. The red wolf. They speak of her beauty from here to Dorne." Ros hears the bells of Winterfell ringing in her head all those years ago. We both should have stayed north, she thinks to herself.

"But is she wise, my lord?" A loud, oddly spontaneous laugh escapes Lord Varys' lips, startling Ros. She only now realizes they have been speaking in hushed tones, whispers. How fitting, she thinks to herself.

"She survived the Lannisters, did she not?" Ros nods, and Varys gently gathers her hands in his, leaning in closer. Her pulse quickens and she listens even more closely now. "This match will be the death of us all. Lord Baelish would see this country burn if his lady wife could be queen of the ashes."

"He can deny her nothing, my lord." Varys nods, never breaking eye contact, "He cannot, but we must." Ros smiles coolly, "Yes, my lord." Receiving his desired response, Lord Varys nods and is gone as quickly as he had come. The smell of lilac lingers in the air, heavy, much like Ros' heart and realization dawns on her both fast and hard.. I will not survive the Spider's web.


	2. Chapter 2

Ros is plagued nightly by dreams of her tongue being ripped from her throat, of her screams being nothing but the sounds of a little bird. _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_ She is not quite herself and Lord Baelish notices. He always notices.

Olyvar strides into Ros' chambers skipping his usual pleasantries and getting right to the point, "Lord Baelish wishes to see you in his solar, Ros." She immediately tenses, white hot fear creeping into her bones. "Oh, what did I do now?" Ros jests with the most alluring smile she can muster. The easy chuckle that vibrates from his throat calms her, and she feels the tension in her body melt away.

The familiar scent of Lord Baelish's solar, fresh mint and ink, only relaxes her further. I know this man, Ros thinks to herself, I have nothing to fear of him, not yet.

"You asked for me, Lord Baelish?" He looks up from his parchment now, his signature smirk plays upon his features. "Yes, my dear." He motions to the chair across from his desk, "Sit."

Ros does as she is bid, waiting anxiously. The smirk dissolves from his features as quickly as it had come, and he continues on, "I have something special for you, Ros. An opportunity." It is said with such care that Ros almost feels honored. _Almost._ "Thank you, my lord."

The dread she feels is eating her from the inside out and she fears she may retch. If this is his way of making amends, proving I am not the bad investment he accused me of being, then I am truly damned, Ros thinks to herself. In this moment she knows she reacted too quickly, fell into the Spider's web too easily, and the shame is nothing less than overwhelming.

His smooth voice interrupts her thoughts, "Go on and clean up then," he shoos her away with his hand, "you won't keep a king waiting, no matter how fond I am of you." His eyes darken just a shade or two, but he smiles with teeth, just for her, and Ros can't help but be affected.

She imagines that this is the same tone of voice he reserves especially for the beautiful, young wife he is so smitten with. The thought causes her stomach to flutter and her face to burn red. She quickly, but graciously bows to her employer and makes her exit.

When she turns back to shut his solar door she notices him washing his hands in a nearby water basin. The smirk he wears now is of triumph, just as the Spider's had been all those days ago. I will fix this, Ros thinks to herself. _I must._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
